


Fresh New Start - OC Rin x V Jihyun Kim

by Mrs Smut Slut (MirjaH)



Series: V After Ending AU - Jihyun Kim x Rin Alford: What comes after a fresh new start? [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU after Another Story V route good ending, Awkward Romance, F/M, Hetero Sex, Instant romance, NSFW, NSFW commission, No Another Story MC, POV Third Person Limited, Quick Romance, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), V (Mystic Messenger)'s Real Name, mystic messenger nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirjaH/pseuds/Mrs%20Smut%20Slut
Summary: The photographer V, Jihyun Kim returns to Seoul after having been away for two years. He lands on a woman after tripping on the street - and the incident leads to extra sweet aftermath.This fanfiction is R-rated. Please refrain from reading and commenting if you are a minor.The character V/Jihyun Kim belongs to CheritzThe character Rin Alford belongs to Thirst Mom





	1. The Surprise Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirst Mom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thirst+Mom).



> This fanfiction is my first published work ever (don't ask how many WIP's I have...). I was commissioned by the awesome Thirst Mom, who gave me excellent description of what she expected of the fic AND trusted me with her OC to pair up with the one and only V, after he'd found himself. Working with her to hone the details of this story was a delight.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, please leave your feedback in the comment section!!!  
>   
> If you enjoy my work, please consider [supporting me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/M4M16CLK) or [commissioning me!](https://mirjahcreative.wordpress.com/commissions)
> 
> * * *

* * *

 

It had been a usual paperwork day for Rin with administrative tasks. She was heading to her favorite café to treat herself. Her gait light and her long black hair flowing with the fresh breeze, she smiled to herself after having done a good job for her people today.

Jihyun stepped out of the taxi, just arriving from the airport to downtown Seoul. He’d traveled the world, discovering sights and perfect photos - as well as himself. Two years he’d been away, searching himself and what he wanted from life. He planned to get settled before letting his oldest friend know he'd returned. He’d left with what he could carry, his professional camera handy hanging around his neck. And that’s how he returned, just a plethora of experiences and photos richer.

Jihyun kept noticing new details here and there. Such was this little cozy looking café he wanted to take a closer look of, and maybe snap a few photos. Even with his experienced grip of the camera, he found he shouldn’t have tried to simultaneously take off the lens cover, remove his sunglasses and walk. Everything happened so quickly he had no time to react. The tip of his shoe got caught in a crack on the pavement and he lost his balance, trying to shield his precious traveling companion.

Stopping in front of her destination Rin closed her eyes momentarily. She felt the last rays of the sun caress her face and whiffs of coffee scent tickling her nose. A heartbeat later she felt something else warm… and _heavy_ ?   
Jihyun’s next coherent thought was to wonder why he wasn’t sprawled all over the sidewalk with broken equipment. Instead, his cheeks were pressed against something soft that smelled wonderful, like tropical fruits… _a new beginning?_

Rin hadn’t seen the tall, slender man approaching, because of her little moment of contentment. Him landing face first on her chest shocked her, though he didn't seem like a pervert. His hair color was exceptional. Rin’s face started to burn as she took in the situation. A stranger tripped and her breasts cushioned his landing, but she marveled at his _HAIR_ ! _Was that normal!?_

When Jihyun recovered from his initial shock of falling and got his bearings, his embarrassment skyrocketed. He had indeed stumbled upon a woman, whose bosom was his safety mattress. _How did one possibly address a complete stranger, when you had made physical contact with quite a private part of their body? Profusely apologizing, how else?!_ He jumped upright and backed away from the woman, bowing deep as soon as he was in a safe distance from her.   
“My deepest apologies, good lady! Please forgive my clumsiness!”

The man was flustered, and so was she. Such encounters only happened in movies and Rin had always deemed them silly and improbable. However, here she was. Super embarrassed, frozen to the spot, taking in the sight of this grown man. His long-ish hair was messed up after taking a surprise dive, a big camera hanging low from his neck that was flushed pink, and a huge backpack on him. _How did one speak, again? To a male who just faced my boobs?_   
“Please get up! It was an accident and I didn’t get hurt. Neither did you, I presume?”   
_That was an adult reaction, right? Even blushing like crazy?_

Hearing the woman’s words, Jihyun stiffly straightened up. After some internal struggle, he finally met her gaze. And his blush just intensified. The lady was young, petite, and beautiful. Her shiny black hair reflected the last rays of the sun, her green eyes behind the glasses studied him carefully - despite the obvious embarrassment. Her attire led him to think she worked in a distinguished office job, a proper and modest look with a touch of personal fashion sense. Jihyun found himself staring at the beauty, and had to shake his head to return to planet Earth from his reveries.

When the stranger straightened up, Rin couldn’t help but blush even more. The man was not at all the type she’d used to consider handsome, but that’s what he was. The somewhat wild vibe Rin got from him, with the casual way he dressed, the necklace peeking from his quite open shirt, and his unruly hairstyle, all made her giddy for some reason. But still, he was very much gentlemanly and mature in the way he carried himself. The contrast was intriguing to her. As soon as she realized she was staring, she averted her eyes and started fiddling with strands of her hair. She felt like a schoolgirl, which was quite funny. She was an esteemed figure to her people, a steely professional with strict work morale, and an adult woman. _So why did this man make her heart do somersaults just by apologizing to her?_

The situation was awkward, to say the least. Jihyun felt he needed to do something more than apologize for breaching her private space. He chose his words carefully and hoped she would not be too upset.  
“I’m fine, just terribly sorry for being so careless. My name is Jihyun Kim. Would you please let me somehow make up to you this inconvenience I’ve caused?”   
Even on his travels he never landed on someone’s body. He was flustered beyond anything, he wasn’t the sort of man who would feel up a random woman. Sure, this was an accident, but to end up with his face on her breasts… _And such soft, firm ones they were._ What was he thinking?! That was completely out of line, even if she couldn’t hear his thoughts. Chiding himself, Jihyun searched her eyes, having no idea how he could make this right. Maybe the lady would tell him how.

“I am miss Rin Alford, nice to meet you, Mr. Kim.” The formal speech was her safety procedure, a way for her to feel in control of the embarrassing situation. Had the man shown any signs of lewd behavior, she would’ve bitten his head off with no hesitation. But he was very polite and seemed truly sorry.  
“It’s fine, really. But if you insist, I was going to have a cup of coffee here, that you can buy me.” She was nothing if not honest, and now that she’d gotten over the initial shock, she got back to her direct self. She smiled, looking Jihyun straight in the striking, greenish blue eyes.   
He stood still, releasing a breath he wasn’t aware holding in. Rin’s smile lit up her face and Jihyun felt butterflies in his gut - for the first time since… Well, a long time.   
“If you are sure that’s all you need, it will be my pleasure!” He stepped closer, a smile of his own rising to reach his eyes. Extending his arm to open the door for Rin, he looked down to her radiant face. “After you, miss Alford. And please, call me Jihyun, or V.”

The café was a quaint little place, the owners an extremely pleasant girl duo that Rin had gotten to know over time. Intelligent women, hard-working, and as such, Rin’s peers in her opinion. Besides her heritage, of course, but that she didn’t really advertise too much.  
Jihyun followed her to the counter, surprised to see his friend there. After greeting the woman warmly, he selected his beverage and asked Rin for her choice, before paying for them both.   
“My usual, a coffee with whipped cream and caramel swirl, please.”

They sat down at a booth waiting for their order to arrive, and Jihyun set his baggage and camera aside forgetting his plan to shoot photos. The woman facing him completely occupied his thoughts.  
Rin was surprised to find that the man knew the café keeper and observed their reunion smiling. As soon as she took a seat, her fingers went back to her hair. _What were the odds that he knew the entrepreneur?_ It took a few moments for their order to arrive, and polite small talk filled their table while waiting.

Behind the counter, the brunette  lady noticed the blushy, obviously intrigued appearance of her friend, who had a tragic past in relationships. She consulted her partner in hushed voices and added a special ingredient in both coffees. With a wide smile, she delivered the cute cups with an Oreo crumb cupcake.  
“Here you go! And the sweet side dishes are on the house!” the brunette lady grinned.

* * *

_2018 ©MirjaH aka Mrs Smut Slut_


	2. The Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward, flustered people with hot beverages...  
> A coffee with whipped cream and caramel swirl, and a coffee mocha, please! ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction is R-rated. Please refrain from reading and commenting if you are a minor.
> 
> The character V/Jihyun Kim belongs to Cheritz  
> The character Rin Alford belongs to Thirst Mom
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you enjoy my work, please consider [supporting me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/M4M16CLK) or [commissioning me!](https://mirjahcreative.tumblr.com)

* * *

Rin thought she saw her wink, which was odd to her. There was only one cupcake, so why had she stressed side dishe **_s_ ** ? Rin didn’t say anything though, because she was too busy taking the first, heavenly sip of the delicious drink.

Jihyun was happy seeing his friend looking so serene and content with her job at the café. But there was something behind that smile, leaving him wondering what was going on.  
That thought got cut short when his eyes trained back to the lady in front of him. Her eyes lidded, cheeks rosy, and the small smile that lingered on her lips, were just amazing. His hands moved on their own, like every time when he saw the perfect photo target. The tiny amount of whipped cream stuck on her top lip was just the cherry on top.

A clicking sound made Rin’s eyes shoot open. Jihyun was holding a pro level looking camera that was pointed straight at her.  
“Did you just take a picture of me?!” Rin was slightly miffed by the fact that the man didn’t ask for her consent, and that was clear in her tone of voice. She was used to being photographed due to her title, but his gaze on her made her feel different.

As Rin’s response to him taking her pictures was this sharp, Jihyun almost instantly regretted his automatic reaction. On the other hand, the photos turned out great. The ambiance of the café, the mood and looks of the woman captivating, and the scent of caramel coffee almost tangible in the photo, even without post-production.  
“I’m sorry if I offended you miss, but I have this bad habit. When I see beauty, I want to capture it. Please, see for yourself how good the photos are.” He offered the camera screen to Rin and reached for his coffee mocha.

He was right, the photos were really good. Rin almost didn’t recognize herself as the portrayed sensual woman. She’d been called cute and sometimes even beautiful, but this was new to her.  
“You are right, the shots are amazing. How did you make me look sexy with a coffee mug?” If she could’ve pulled back what she said, she would’ve done just that. Sometimes she cursed her directness, the words escaping her mouth before she could filter them. Her face heated up again and she placed the camera on the table. Hiding behind her bangs and the coffee, Rin felt her heartbeat quickening. The fresh pleasant scent that had to be his cologne didn’t exactly help with that, and she found herself staring at him again.

Lucky for Jihyun, he had just swallowed the sip of mocha. He did not expect Rin to ask something like that, and he really didn’t have an answer. After some stuttering, he spoke judiciously.  
“I… didn’t make you look sexy, that’s how you were just now. I only took the fleeting moment and preserved it.” Mesmerized by her baffling honesty, that conflicted with her embarrassment, and was oddly attractive to him, Jihyun pulled his hair back from his face. _Drinking coffee with a pretty lady was perfectly normal, but why did he feel so… restless?_ His breath hitched as she locked eyes with his, and now it was his turn to find refuge behind his mug.

 _What was it with this man?_ Rin’s breath was short, her heart skipped beats, and her face likely radiated enough heat for him to feel it. She hadn’t dated before, not even had a crush, really. But she had the feeling she now knew what the girls in school had fussed about regarding boys. Wanting to know the person in front of her, but having the urge to run to the hills, in order to not make a fool of herself. And the expression of ‘having butterflies in your stomach’... Rin had never understood what that meant. _Boy, did she get it now._  
Her gaze landed on his eyes and she felt her body heat up too. _Was she getting a fever? No, she didn’t feel sick at all. Just a strange, fidgety feeling, somewhat uneasy and… pulsating._ Rin couldn’t look away and was a captive to his earnest eyes that seemed to look directly into her soul. Left speechless, she just kept drinking the warm beverage that left an unfamiliar, tingling sensation on her tongue.

This mocha was likely the most delicious Jihyun remembered having. And the company made it even more enjoyable. The deep green gaze pinned him in place, not that he wanted to be anywhere else. Her scent wafted to him occasionally: light, juicy, and tropical - reminding the man of evenings on islands of the Pacific Ocean. _And conjured uninvited images of her sweating as her body moved to the music._  
His eyes strayed to caress the curve of her chest and waist. Once more Jihyun had to shake his head to rid himself of such imagines. _What was with him?_ He didn’t go around picturing women in lewd situations, so this was really starting to derail him.

What should he say to break the uncomfortable silence? Something safe and mundane.  
“So, um, have you been coming to this café frequently, miss Alford?” _So smooth…_ Jihyun hadn’t rushed in getting to dating since his engagement ended as it did. He’d found during his travels that women tended to like his appearance and demeanor, but he’d always kept his distance. Casual encounters were never his thing, being a romantic requiring an emotional connection. But this pull towards Rin wasn’t just lust, at least he didn’t think so. Whatever it was, made his heart pump faster, his pupils dilate, and his hands wanting to reach out to touch her.

Thank heavens the man opened the conversation again. Rin was usually capable of carrying one in most any situation, but now she was completely frozen. His open and honest smile was so soothing, and his lips seemed so soft... _Where did that come from?_ Since when did Rin, the princess of Liberty, entertain such ideas about new acquaintances? _Apparently since meeting V Jihyun Kim, the photographer._ He made Rin question her control over cognitive processes. Shifting slightly in her seat she crossed her legs, set the mug on the table, and watched her right index finger tapping on the edge of the porcelain. Her thighs pressing to her heat made her swallow hard before opening her mouth to speak.

“I found this place just after it opened for business some eighteen months ago. It’s near my office and I love the atmosphere here. Not to mention the menu.” _And today the coffee seemed even better than usual._ Maybe that was because now she had pleasant company. When she met the man’s gaze again, she gasped from the intensity of his expression. The flushed, gorgeous face, lips just slightly ajar, his long neck plunging into the loose neckline of his shirt. Suddenly Rin imagined how he would look without it. Something she’d never even thought to think about anyone before.  
Flustered by her own uncontrollable impulses she dug into the cupcake with her spoon and relished the sweetness of her favorite dessert.

The sight of her shuffling on her seat blushing so obviously did nothing to rid Jihyun of his conflicting feelings. He was attracted to Rin, but why were his pants starting to chafe? As he watched her bring another spoonful of cake to her mouth, he pictured something else entering it... He wasn’t a high schooler with rampant hormones anymore, and even then he’d been very much in control of his urges. Now it seemed that years of neglecting his own wants and needs were getting a payback with interest… _This was no good, if things kept developing this way, he wouldn’t be able to get up from behind the table without everyone noticing what was going on._ Jihyun swiped a lock of hair behind his ear - _and imagined it being her hand!!!_ A frustrated sigh escaped his lips and he leaned against the backrest, moving his legs a bit under the table. That’s when his leg brushed hers, and his brain completely short-circuited.

Him leaning back in a relaxed pose enforced the casually controlled air about him, and Rin surprised herself imagining tossing her manners and straddling his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him like there's no tomorrow… For some reason, her pelvis started to feel heavy and hot with that idea, unlike anything she’d experienced before. She got hypnotized by the thin, long fingers twirling his locks. _How would his touch feel on her skin?_ The spoon that was carrying more cupcake to her lips stopped mid-air, as Rin felt her entire body shiver from the contact with her stocking-clad shin.

Their eyes locked, but Rin was the first to break the contact because the spoon in her hand had dropped from her grip. It landed in her mug, splashing and clinking loudly, sending coffee to stain her blouse. Jihyun straightened immediately and reached out his hand to move the mug away, to avoid further trouble for her. She tried to do the same, and as their fingers met, she found herself gripping his hand. _Such a soft, delicate hand for a man…_ The heat radiating from him was like home after wandering lost for too long. She had to have him.

As soon as the green orbs escaped his gaze, Jihyun missed the contact. He moved without thinking when he gathered why. Rin taking his hand shook him to the core, and the current that was the pull between them hit him his pants as soon as their digits touched. _Such a strong, determined grip for a woman…_ It was like seeing clearly after an eternity of foggy, groggy existence. He had to own her.

Searching each other’s eyes, they saw their emotions mirrored in the expressions of the other. The world stilled for a split-second, and when it moved again, nothing was the same.  
Both breathless, red-faced, and flustered. Both yearning to get closer to the other, but unsure of how to act about the improper but tangible electricity between them that was growing stronger by the second.

“Would you like to…”  
“Do you want to...”  
They spoke at the same time and were like under a spell, making it impossible for either to leave yet. They had to see where this could lead.

Jihyun spoke first, already setting the lens cover on his camera.  
“My studio-gallery is nearby and I was planning to stay there tonight. Would you like to come by... and see more of my photographs?” That sounded exactly like the poor excuse it was, he just wanted to spend more time with Rin.  
Any other time, any other man, and she wouldn’t even think to comply, after half an hour of barely-there conversation. But this was now, and Jihyun. Rin threw caution to the wind.  
“I’d love to!”

* * *

_2018 ©MirjaH aka Mrs Smut Slut_


	3. Turning Tables at The Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension between V and Rin leads to garments being shed in the relative privacy of the empty gallery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was commissioned by Thirst Mom.  
> The story is R-rated. Please refrain from reading and commenting if you are a minor.
> 
> The character V/Jihyun Kim belongs to Cheritz  
> The character Rin Alford belongs to Thirst Mom  
>   
> If you enjoy my work, please consider [supporting me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/M4M16CLK) or [commissioning me!](https://mirjahcreative.tumblr.com)

* * *

As she treaded next to the tall traveler, Rin wondered what had come over her.

As he slowed his gait next to the short stunner, Jihyun questioned his sanity.  
Not many words were exchanged between the two as they walked around the block and stopped in front of a modern looking establishment, with a reduced style sign stating “V photography” in Latin letters as well as Hangul. Jihyun unlocked the door and held it open for Rin to enter the gallery. His studio was in the back, along with the darkroom and technical storage. The space was clean and well kept, as the gallery was open for public every weekday, according to a friend’s instructions - he’d seen to it that Jihyun’s name wasn’t forgotten during his sabbatical.  
Rin loved art, and even though she’d heard the name ‘V’ before, she’d never been to an exhibition by him. So this was an excellent opportunity to also see his art.

Just, she didn’t have much time to look around, before her burning blood took the reigns again. As soon as the man had turned to put down his backpack and camera, Rin dropped her purse and slinked closer to him, barely keeping from touching him, getting drunk on his scent once more, wanting to nuzzle his chest without further ado.  
Jihyun took a deep breath to ease his tension, but only managed to inhale more of her intoxicating scent. He set his stuff aside and turned back towards the woman, only to find her much closer than he’d expected. Right in front of him, actually, looking straight through him with those stunning eyes. Her long hair flowed in black cascades down her shoulders and breasts - the softness of which he remembered immediately.

The raging fire within Jihyun Kim broke out of control and he bent down to whisper in her ear, as his arms encircled Rin. The first and last warning he’d manage tonight came out as a low growl, foreign even to himself.  
“If you want to leave, do it now, please, miss Alford. If you don’t deny me now, I’m going to do something I’ve never done before.” He stood tall again, continuing in a husky voice: “That is, to take what I want when I want it.”

Rin shivered at his words as if his voice had reverberated within her very nervous system. She felt being on the threshold of something wonderful, not afraid the least bit - on the contrary, she was excited. She relished the feel of his breath on her neck, which elicited a sigh from her.  
“You and me both, Jihyun.” His arms snaking around her, his wavy hair tickling her chin, and his scent so strong now were such a heady combination that she no longer had control over herself. “I’ve never done anything like this, but I just know I have to have you,” her words slow while leaning towards him, reaching for his hot cheeks with her hands, and finally pulling him in.

The way the woman responded to him sent Jihyun’s head spinning. _She wants this too…_ Her cool palms on his scorching hot face only spurred him on and in the blink of an eye, he found her lips with his. Soft and smooth, tasting of caramel coffee and Oreos, as he tasted her sweet kiss.  
Rin wasn’t sure what to expect - but she knew she wanted it. Her eyes fluttered shut as he dove down, and his breath touched her face a fraction of a second before his lips brushed against hers.  
The kiss was searching at first, but as Rin returned it as enthusiastically, Jihyun’s lips grew more demanding. She had to steady herself holding on to his arms. The way his hand wound itself into her neck hair sent constant tremors through her and she wanted to drive him equally as crazy. So, Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against his body.  
“But call me Rin,” she murmured against his lips.

 _When had he last felt such a rush?_ This _need_ was unlike anything he’d had with his ex-fiancée, and he couldn’t believe how good Rin wanting him made him feel. Jihyun backed away from the door bringing Rin with him. When his back hit a wall, he leaned to it pulling her tighter against him. Gently he opened his mouth to run the tip of his tongue along her lips.  
When he started walking backward, Rin almost thought he started to dance, but then she realized he needed support too. _She affected him too!_ Jihyun deepening the kiss slightly felt nice, and when his tongue swiped across her bottom lip she gasped.  
That was all the permission he needed. Her mouth was sweet, soft and small, like Rin herself. She got confused first, but when he caressed her tongue with his, her knees gave. That was such lewd concept to her but felt so good. She even figured out how to breathe through the intense kisses.

If she’d been hot before, now she was about to combust on the spot. Jihyun pulled back enough to take in the state of her: chest rapidly rising, lidded green eyes gone dark, and lips swollen pink. Upset at him for stopping Rin pouted, glaring at him, still clinging to his neck. He couldn’t stop the smirk from forming as he lifted a teasing brow at her, shaping her hips with his large hands.  
“Am I to guess I’m not the only one here getting greedy?”  
“Less talk, more touch!” Again, her mouth acted faster than her filters, but she didn’t care. The confident grin of his disarmed her, and she felt a warm wetness spreading in the front part of her panties.

 _This woman! How was she so seemingly unsure of her actions, but a killer with her words?_ Jihyun’s trousers were getting tighter every second, but he still didn’t want to rush things. However, he needed _some_ friction…  
“As you wish, milady,” he murmured, diving in to nibble on her neck, and pulled her against him by the hips, between his long legs. She had to notice the painfully hard bulge by now, but that was just evidence of how enticing Jihyun found her.  
When he started to nip and kiss on Rin’s neck, she was glad he held her so tight - even if something hot and firm was pressing against her belly. As soon as she gathered what it was, her blush reached new depths, and her nether parts throbbed, making her breath hitch. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders and the low, velvety noise he made only fanned her flames higher. She needed something, but she didn’t know what, nor how to tell him.

“Jihyun, V, I need more…” She didn’t have time to elaborate, as he spun her around so that her back was leaning on his chest. Him biting and licking her neck felt different now. When his hot palms traveled from her shoulders down her arms and back up her sides, ending up on the sides of her breasts, Rin was trembling and panting harder. Jihyun had to concentrate not to grind against her round bottom, but he was approaching his limit.  
“I’m going to strip you, beautiful, unless you want to do that yourself.” The calm confidence of his voice was new to him in such a situation, but it felt so good to not apologize all the time.  
“Please, V, I don’t trust my hands, nor my legs…” Rin wasn’t used to being this weak, which would’ve been irritating if she didn’t feel so good.

Hearing her _ask for it_ made him lose what was left of his restraints. He let out a strangled growl and grabbed her blouse by the hem, then pulling it swiftly over her head. Her glasses were left wonky, hair messed up, and skin flushed down to her ribcage, burning for his touch. And to touch him. She tried to turn around in his arms to unbutton his shirt, but only managed the thought before his nimble fingers had unzipped her skirt and pulled it down her legs. She was now left in just her black bra and panties set, matching stay-up stockings and Mary-Jane shoes.

“You are so beautiful, so sexy… If I didn’t want you _so_ bad right now, I’d take a whole bunch of photos.” Jihyun was almost tempted to get his camera from a few paces away, but not as much as he was to hear her screaming his name. Pulling her hair over her left shoulder, he continued kissing and nipping the right side of her neck. His palms ghosted over her torso all over, mapping her curves and finding the most sensitive spots based on the sweetest sounds she was making.

Rin had little choice but to enjoy his ministrations, reaching her arms above her head to wrap behind his neck again. When the man licked the shell of her ear and grazed it with his teeth, a moan escaped her throat. Another followed as his hands returned to her breasts, teasingly running his fingertips along the lacy edges of the cups. She felt her nipples harden, and goosebumps forming all over her skin. Then he finally cupped her boobs, lightly shaping them. But too soon he let go. Again Rin whimpered in protest, making Jihyun chuckle next to her ear and playfully buck his hips a bit against her butt.  
“Be patient, princess… I’m not stopping here.”

That promise relaxed Rin until she rewinded to the way he addressed her. _He didn’t know, did he? It was just an endearment, right?!_ But as soon as she felt his fingers snapping her bra open, she couldn’t care less about that. The liberating relief of air on her skin turned to her gasping for it, when Jihyun’s skilled digits danced over her breasts, holding the weight of them, gently teasing the tips and occasionally squeezing slightly. Now Rin felt hot moist gradually running down her thigh, adding a tinge of embarrassment to her arousal.

She couldn’t take it anymore and spun around, gripped his shirt and yanked it open, sending the buttons flying. She removed her glasses and set them on a nearby table, returning then to the flabbergasted Jihyun, who was also breathing heavily. Rin practically drank in his heated state, and then ran her hands over his chest, experimenting on his nipples to see if they were as sensitive as hers. _Based on his reaction they were._ His eyes closed at the contact, and his mouth formed a silent ‘O’.  
When Rin in her topless beauty twisted herself free of his arms and tore his shirt off of him, Jihyun was left breathless. In a daze, he watched her step away, and for a millisecond he thought he’d done something wrong. Her eyes when she returned proved that wrong. And when her palms started to study him, all reason left him. The way her fingers went from curious to teasing, had him gasping for air, but that turned out to be just the prelude.

* * *

_2018 ©MirjaH aka Mrs Smut Slut_


	4. V Blown Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin makes V's knees go weak with her enthusiastic experimenting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was commissioned by Thirst Mom.  
> The story is R-rated. Please refrain from reading and commenting if you are a minor.
> 
> The character V/Jihyun Kim belongs to Cheritz  
> The character Rin Alford belongs to Thirst MomI hope you enjoy, please leave your feedback in the comment section!!!  
>   
> If you enjoy my work, please consider [supporting me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/M4M16CLK) or [commissioning me!](https://mirjahcreative.tumblr.com)

* * *

 

Something about her being able to reduce Jihyun into a panting, blushing mess boosted Rin’s confidence in a way she’d never known before. That was an addictive feeling, and she wanted more. Even with no prior experience, she was not oblivious to how the human body functioned or what the ‘parts’ were like. Now that her curiosity _and libido_ were awake, and she had the chance to experiment, she was all in for it. Running her fingernails across Jihyun’s torso and neck, she relished the little sighs and whimpers he let out, probably unaware himself. The twitching bulge below his waist piqued Rin’s interest.  
She tilted her head to the side, flipping her hair over her shoulder, and stood back just watching him. Switching her weight from one foot to the other she folded her arms, resulting in her full breasts lifting to full display. Jihyun’s mouth was dry, his pulse through the roof - and his erection painful. Her narrow waist widened to her hip curve, the black panties with lace trim sported a large wet patch, and her arousal overflowing almost reached the rim of her stay-up stocking. His only thought was to be able to lick it up for her, but her gaze held him in place, immobile.

Rin saw Jihyun’s eyes caress her figure, which sent new shivers through her. She wanted him to feel that way too and decided he was too clothed still. She stalked closer, a lazy smirk forming on her face without her knowing. She reached for the torn shirt and pulled it off, leaning up to nip his chin while at it. Jihyun moved to embrace and kiss her again, but Rin had thought up a different plan. She gently but firmly took a hold of his wrists, shook her head, and spoke her mind.  
“V, I want you to just bear with me now. I’m going to test something, but please tell me if you don’t like what I’m doing.” Her commanding tone almost surprised her too, but Jihyun was totally shocked.  
_This woman wants to do things to him... for him…_ He was in under a new reign now, that became clear as Rin prevented him from taking her in his arms. He had always been the one to initiate things, the active one. All he could do now was nod quietly, eyes hooded, pupils blown up, and jaw slack. He was glad he had the wall to support him, not remembering the last time his knees turned to jelly like this. Nor if he’d ever been this _hard_. Whatever she was planning, he’d go with it.

The moment Rin got his consent, her small fingers dove to work on his belt and buttons. The thin tan jeans were slim fit and didn’t hide Jihyun’s excitement much. She’d allowed him to take hold of her hips, and his fingertips dug into her soft skin just a bit, as she finally released his member from the confinement of his pants and light gray micro briefs. He didn’t notice the needy whimpers flowing from his lips when the woman crouched between his legs, supporting herself to his narrow hips. Jihyun had squeezed his eyes shut, and felt his hands glide over her smooth sides and mounds as she descended in front of him, out of his grip. His digits combed her silky hair, to ground him somehow.

Seeing Jihyun’s cock spring free made Rin’s mouth water. Trimmed, soft pubic hair started as a blue happy trail from below his belly button, the v shape of his hips directing her gaze to his proud erection. He was long, slender and smooth, just a few protruding veins pulsing on his shaft. His glans was just slightly wider than his length, and his shape curved slightly up towards his belly. The woman watched as a clear bead formed at the tip, and the member twitched in suspense, obviously eager for her touch. The problem was, she couldn’t decide what to do to him first.  
While pondering Rin let out a shuddering sigh, which hit his aching cock, eliciting a breathy moan from him.

“P-please, Rin…” he heard himself mutter.  
_Him begging for her sent a hot wave of… sexual energy, that’s what it had to be, surging all over Rin._ She felt so good about it and needed to hear him more.  
“What was that, V~? I didn’t quite catch you~” she sang with a teasing lilt, observing his flustered face from below.  
Struggling to pry his eyes open, Jihyun slid down on the floor. _A goddess._ That’s what Rin was to him. Now looking just slightly up at her, the man licked his dry lips and repeated his plea.  
“Please touch me, Rin. I’m dying here without your touch…” Disregarding the cool floor tiles under his ass, Jihyun just stared at the woman who held his very soul at this moment.

As he ended up sitting on the floor, Rin remained crouching between his long legs, knees together, leaning her elbows on them. A satisfied purr rose from her with him begging. She placed one hand on the wall by his head, the other on his chest, and leaned in for a fierce kiss. She got the kissing thing quickly and now she practically dominated him with her tongue, running it over his teeth and reaching to swipe it across the roof of his mouth.  
That action made Jihyun tremble all over, unable to keep his arms from pulling Rin to him. Her knees ended up on top of his thighs and her breasts flush against his chest. Burying his hands in her hair he kept sighing and moaning into the kiss.

Chuckling, she pushed herself away from him, once more gripping his wrists but now with more force.  
“Oh V, if you don’t stay still, I can’t do what I planned.”  
He’d suffered in the hands of another woman once, but this was nothing like that. Even though Jihyun had _just_ met Rin, he trusted her to not harm him. _Which was hardly logical, if you think about it objectively._ But the way he ached for this woman wasn’t logical either.  
“Please, Rin! Please, please, please… I’ll sit on my hands if you want, just, please… touch me!”  
She’d wanted to see how desperate the man would get, and this was getting too much for her too. Dropping butterfly light kisses on his face Rin let go of his arms and gently stroked his exquisite hair in a soothing manner.  
“Shh, baby, don’t worry, I will. I want to know how good I can make you feel, V.” With that, she reached her free hand to palm his rock hard firmness.

It was hot, smooth to the touch, and pulsating constantly. The clear bead Rin had observed before had spilled over and ran a glistening trail down his shaft. More liquid oozed as she very lightly ran her palm over his cock, studying his reactions. Which were pure gold. He’d closed his eyes again, and bit his lower lip to try and muffle the keening and growls that spilled from him nonstop. His head was tilted back and his throat vulnerable for her to attack with her bites and licks, while she took a firmer grip of him. Starting to slowly pump his hardness, using the precum as a lubricant, Rin grinned at the state she’d gotten him in.  
“V, you look so _hot_ right now. You have no idea… If I knew how to operate that camera of your, I would preserve this moment forever.” She really meant it. He was putty in her hands, and she willing to pleasure him… This was extraordinary.

Her words made Jihyun’s moaning just grow in volume and he was embarrassed for not being able to keep quiet. The way Rin caressed his dick and bit his neck made him think he was losing his mind. But when he felt her mouth descending and her tongue circling and then flicking his right nipple, all bets were off. His hips bucked to gain more friction from her soft hand, but her knees on his thighs prevented him from moving too much. His head thrashed side to side, heavy panting making him shake. _He was already so close…_  
“Rin… I’m… You feel so good…” his words were lost when another stimulus added to his predicament.

Rin found that she got him to make different noises by sweeping her thumb over the head while pumping him. _So the combination of licking and pinching his nipples while doing that was apparently pretty good for him._ She was feeling increasingly restless herself, her heat throbbing more as his moans got louder. A new idea came to her mind, due to her being well-read, and all of this experimenting inspired her on. Rin slid her hands down to his hips as she shuffled back, to support her knees on his shins. His musky scent was like an aphrodisiac to her, urging her to dip her head down and taste the smooth hot head. The fresh, salty taste was quite pleasant and spurred on by the way Jihyun showered her with praises, she continued testing this new approach.

As soon as the hot, wet, and soft cavern that was Rin’s mouth surrounded his glans, Jihyun lost his bearings completely. This was something he’d never experienced before since his partners hadn’t been into it. He almost wept from the intense pleasure that rocked his world, absolutely not aware of what he was saying. “Oh, Rin… That’s so good!” Her starting to run her tongue on the underside of his erection made him whimper more. “Solo así, continúa eso…”  
_When had he ever felt anything like this!?_ “Oh mon Dieu, s'il te plait n'arrête pas!!!”  
Then she thought to flick her tongue just on his frenulum, while pumping his shaft gently, and he was getting there quickly. It had been such a long time for him anyway, but the unusual setting, the way they’d just met and the eagerness of her ministrations wound him up too fast.  
“Ngisondele kakhulu manje~~!!!” his warning came out in the language of the Zulu land he’d stayed in before returning home, but he wasn’t aware of switching between languages. All he knew was that Rin gave him such treatment it was unhinging his world.

Good thing that the princess was fluent in the big European languages, so she had no trouble understanding his Spanish and French. But when she’d focused on an especially sensitive spot right under the head of his cock, she was lost. Apparently, he felt good, but she had no idea what he was saying. If his panting and moaning were of any indication, he must’ve been close to orgasm and ejaculating. At least that’s what she suspected, based on what she’d read on the topic. The same volume had stated that many men enjoy the feeling of deep penetration, both vaginally and orally. So that’s what she did: she took him in as deep as she could, which was easy, thanks to her next to non-existing gag reflex.  
Suddenly the man froze in place, letting out a long, low, trembling lament, and Rin tasted a new, tangy flavor besides the one she’d gotten used to. She swirled her tongue around his shaft to gather every drop and carefully pulled away from him, swallowing what was left in her mouth and straightened herself.

* * *

_2018 ©MirjaH aka Mrs Smut Slut_


	5. Princess Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka. V Stands For Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was commissioned by Thirst Mom.  
> The story is R-rated. Please refrain from reading and commenting if you are a minor.
> 
> The character V/Jihyun Kim belongs to Cheritz  
> The character Rin Alford belongs to Thirst MomI hope you enjoy, please leave your feedback in the comment section!!!  
>   
> If you enjoy my work, please consider [supporting me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/M4M16CLK) or [commissioning me!](https://mirjahcreative.tumblr.com)

* * *

 

Jihyun was flushed down to his waist, trying to remember how to breathe, sweat running down his torso, and damp hair sticking to his face. His trousers were still on his legs, his dick pulsating after his eruption. _He’d never cum this hard, that was for sure._  
The girl who’d just sucked the life out of him and sent him to another realm, pushed her hair behind her ear smiling at him radiantly. Her nipples puckered darker than the rest of her milky breasts, her lips puffed from blowing him and the clear trail of her essence had flown past her stockings by now. With a shaky hand, he reached for her chin to pull her in for a kiss. Soft, gentle, grateful. He managed to flip his brain back to Korean and sighed in wonder:  
“You… Rin, that was… incredible…” After a moment of steadying his own breath, Jihyun’s voice was again even - and husky with his need to have her scream his name. “Tell me what you like, I want to make you feel good too.” He knew he had no condoms with him because he’d never considered he’d be needing them, but now he deeply regretted that. Watching her breathing heavily and flooding on her thighs just from pleasing him was making his cock twitch again.

The man recovering from his climax was a treat as well as was hearing him moan because of her. Now he was holding her gaze and asking what she liked. Rin had no idea since she’d never been interested in sex aside from a learning point of view. She’d never even ‘explored herself’, as other than medical literature called masturbation. So, there was just one answer to his question.  
“I don’t know what I like, besides seeing you like that, so you have to test different things to see what works, don’t you.”

Okay, Jihyun did _not_ expect that. Rin was an exceptional woman in so many regards. Now he had permission to do what he will, and his first move was to urge her to stand. Following her on his feet, he discarded his pants completely. Then he scooped Rin up in his arms to princess carry her to the white leather sofa nearby. After setting her down there, Jihyun just looked at her for a moment. Her black hair and underwear creating a delicious contrast with the white couch and creamy fair skin. He was just a step away from his equipment and didn’t hold back from reaching for it. Rin was just too beautiful and enticing to not be caught on camera.  
She squealed when he picked her up, holding on to him tight. Landing on the soft leather, she shut her eyes to really feel it against her skin. When she opened her eyes, the man was aiming his camera at her again, slender naked body in a telltale pose of a professional. Her inner goddess fully awake now, Rin started to strike poses of her own. First just the same ones she was used to for various representative purposes, but then relaxing and using her skimpy clothing to tease Jihyun again.

As soon as he saw Rin spreading her legs just a bit too much compared to a regular pose, the man felt his member jump for joy. He moved around her, trying different angles and camera settings. Finally, it became too frustrating for him to look at her through the finder, so he set his tool aside.  
He sauntered to her side, kneeled on the carpet in front of the sofa, and embraced the woman, full of emotions that surprised him. She was hot to his touch, soft and smelled like fruit, but also something that turned him on so much. It had to be her nectar, making Jihyun yearn for a taste. But Rin had admitted not having done this before, and he sure as hell was going to make it good for her.  
“Princess, do you want to lay down, or remain seated?” his eyes shone with need and affection for her when he traced her arms with his fingertips.

He’d called her that before, too. _Did that mean he knew who she was?_ The thought was part unnerving, part a relief. But if he meant it as a pet name, it was just irritating to her. It was her title, after all. Rin felt her temper boil and her words just darted out.  
“As the actual princess of Liberty, I will let you know how I want to be by just doing that! And you shall call me Rin, or ‘your royal highness’, not ‘princess’.” Having spat that out in her formal, detached tone, she bit her lip, huffed, and plopped on her back on the sofa.

As her expression darkened, Jihyun second-guessed him touching her and his words. When Rin hurled her miffed protest at him, the man was left reeling. _The actual princess? Rin, or royal highness?!_ That explained her regal way of carrying herself, her polite but gentle way to talk, and her controlled demeanor. However, at this moment, barely clothed, intimate, she was but a woman. With his upbringing and past, he had no interest in getting hung up on titles. Even the rich and mighty were just people.  
“Rin it is then, because you have no insignia on your naked body,” Jihyun smirked, quipping back at her. He picked a tress of her hair and brought it to his lips. Next, still kneeling by her, he ran his palms from her neck to her hands, up to under her arms, continuing down her sides. He kept tracing her outlines from her waist to her ankles, slowing the motion when the backs of his hands found her inner thighs. The silence only broke with her whiny sigh that made him chuckle when he didn’t continue all the way to her center.

_So this man didn’t flinch before monarchs?_ That made Rin feel giddy because she hated the way most people changed their behavior around her after learning her title. His smirk and glint in his eyes were so sexy they made her queasy. She felt like she was now putty and Jihyun could mold her into any shape. Her heart drumming, excited for what's to transpire, Rin did her best to stay still. But with his smooth hands traveling on her sides, it was getting challenging. Focusing on the sensations she sighed pleased at his grip on her. It was firm enough to not tickle her but gentle enough to send shivers all around. She’d figured out his plan, but when he didn’t go where she thought, the needy whimper she heard coming from her mouth nearly made her choke.

Disappointment got brushed aside when he took her mouth in a fierce, deep kiss. Her reaction told him that she was ready for more direct caresses. While he chased her tongue as a distraction, his skilled, sensitive fingertips brushed her nipples again. Her squirming and sighing into his mouth spurred him on, and he went to cup her heat with one hand, while the other one continued treating her breast.  
_He was a really good kisser._ Not that Rin had a comparison, but he had to be in order to make her purr just by nipping at her lips. The light teasing touch on her boobs made her wriggle on the couch, but when she suddenly felt a firm heat pressing on her vulva, her back arched off of the furniture. His palm covering her felt so hot she thought she’d burn from it. The sensations spreading all over added to her agitation, especially the heaviness in her lower abdomen. She wanted, no, _needed_ that heady touch. But the steady pressure wasn’t enough.  
“Your hand is so hot, V… I need more… something…” Rin managed, amidst her panting. It seemed that the man took her breath away quite literally.

Her body language was confirmed vocally, with her uncertain statement.  
“It’s alright, Rin. I know what you need, and you’ll get it.” Jihyun had to fight his urge just go for it. _She was inexperienced and he had to make her cum before entering her, if that was what she wanted at all._ Sex was more than just penetration, after all. The goosebumps on her skin made her nipples harder, as Jihyun kept molding and caressing her breasts, and started to kiss down her neck. Sweet little moans and whimpers squeezed through her lips despite her attempts to keep quiet. Her noises added to his re-emerging arousal and he relished her growing excitement.

Jihyun’s soothing voice led Rin to trust that he’d take care of her predicament, but also caused her anticipation to skyrocket. His hot mouth and the hint of a stubble on his chin tickling her chest twisted the coil in her even tighter. She never expected sex to feel this good, and when he latched his lips to the side of her breast, closing in on the puckering tip, her butt started to wriggle as if on its own. _This was torture, no matter how delicious._ _  
_ “Just… touch me already!!!” Rin demanded the pleasure she was craving but was still so far from her reach.

_How cute was she, commanding him to caress her! But it was his pleasure to please her._ _  
_ “So eager, so sexy…” The dark chuckle rumbling from his chest ended when he closed his lips around her pert nipple. The high pitched whine she let out turned even higher, as his teeth gently grazed it. His left index finger wormed under the waistband of her panties while she was preoccupied with the electric current flowing from the tip of her mound, straight to her womanhood. Jihyun pushed the lacy underwear with his hand, his finger stroking the soft hair and reaching the top of her soaked slit.

Once his digit brushed her clitoris for the first time, Rin couldn’t help but scream. She was wound so tight she felt like her lower belly was on fire, and the lightest stimulus to her bundle of nerves sent her world spinning out of control. Jihyun loved the way she shook from just that and circled the center of her sensations gently.  
“Breathe, Rin, darling… You need to breathe,” he coaxed her cooing and nipping her ear. He had moved so that he was by her head now, still kneeling, his right arm reaching to her right breast from under her neck. His bicep was her pillow, and he had easy access to her ear and neck. His left arm crossed her abdomen and pushed her panties lower. The view over her breasts to her bent knees, her trying to rub her thighs together, was exquisite and he relished the closeness of this position.

Only after Jihyun reminded her, she found she had been holding her breath. The feeling of his finger sliding over and around the spot that made her squirm and purr was amazing. Rin had no idea his touch could evoke such powerful responses in her body. The more he teased her sensitive pearl, the greedier she got, which was so strange. _Like getting thirstier the more you drink. Was this how he felt when she licked him? Only one way to find out..._  
“V, would you please… do what I did to you?” Rin struggled to get the words out, that’s how good his well-manicured hands felt on her. 

* * *

_2018 ©MirjaH aka Mrs Smut Slut_


	6. The First Taste Of The New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka. What The Princess Requested 
> 
> V is nothing short of an obedient servant of the princess. ;3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was commissioned by Thirst Mom.  
> The story is R-rated. Please refrain from reading and commenting if you are a minor.
> 
> The character V/Jihyun Kim belongs to Cheritz  
> The character Rin Alford belongs to Thirst Mom  
>   
> If you enjoy my work, please consider [supporting me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/M4M16CLK) or [commissioning me!](https://mirjahcreative.tumblr.com)

* * *

 

Hearing her ask for him to pleasure her further had Jihyun blushing all over again. _How did that make sense after what already happened between them?_ But he had her consent to taste her now! He’d yearned to do that ever since he saw her arousal dripping down her thigh when she straddled him. Gently retrieving his right arm from under her, he crawled to a better position to deliver what she’d requested.

Jihyun pulled Rin’s panties down her well-formed legs, dragging his fingernails lightly on her skin. When the last fabric barrier was gone, he stopped to take in the sight of her: Head supported by the armrest of the sofa, breasts swollen and nipples contracted tight, her flat but soft stomach moving in the erratic rhythm of her breathing. Her pubic hair was smooth, thin, and black, and her vulva overflowing with her essence. Shaping her thighs with the palms of his trembling hands he spread them, lifting her left leg over his shoulder. Jihyun stroked her outer labia momentarily with his thumbs, before using the sides of them to open her to his tending. Her scent reminded Jihyun of something long forgotten, but simultaneously new and wondrous. Holding eye contact with Rin, he lowered his mouth to her most private part.

His very gaze made Rin’s heat weep more, and as he stationed himself between her shivering knees she was sure she wouldn’t make it through this sane. Him spreading her was oddly enticing, what with the extremely vulnerable state she was in. Him licking her slowly, starting from close to her vagina, using his tongue flat and wide, made Rin’s eyes roll back in her head. The slick heat with the texture of his tongue was so _so_ good on her. His pace was infuriatingly languid, he really made a feast of her, exploring every cranny and nook of her vulva with his curious tongue. Then, just as she had gotten used to the sensation, he changed it: he used the soft underside of his tongue to lick her back down. Then up again with the wide even pressure. Pace steady, still looking her deep in the eyes, he tightened his grip on her hips when she started to stir.

The sensory overload from seeing him give her the most intense delight she’d ever known was really driving her mad. Her noises had long since turned into incoherent mewling and keening for more. Calling him V was easier in the throes of passion, and that flowed from her lips in a prayer mixed with praise. _The man knew how to send her reeling._  
His next move made her gasp and her upper body to involuntarily rise from the couch. Jihyun kept his tongue pressed on her clit while he set his left palm on her mons, and used his index finger and thumb to keep her spread on either side of her clitoris. This way he was able to softly rub the pad of his right middle finger over her throbbing opening. Returning to his ministrations with his tongue, Jihyun let her body pull his finger in, pulsating of its own accord.  
The foreign feeling of being filled confused Rin, but only for a second. It felt so good her eyes watered, as the vocal manifestation of her pleasure just kept getting louder. Soon his finger started to feel frustrating like she _still_ needed more, and she tried to move her hips to find what it was. Her unspoken plea was answered when Jihyun carefully began probing her, searching the front wall of hers.

The moment his fingertip found the spot of spongy tissue inside her, Rin’s eyes squeezed shut and her world exploded. Her hips bucked off of the sofa, her back arched high as is trying to get even closer to his hot mouth.  
She was so beautiful, writhing under his ministrations, her noises letting him know how good she felt.  
The shock that washed over her was so intense it left her not only breathless. Her mouth was agape in a silent scream, her face and chest flushed, and her knees shaking uncontrollably. Tears of joy stained her face as she re-emerged from the dimension of pleasure haze.  
He held her tight, quickly moving his left hand to support her hips, and worked her through her orgasm, slowing down and finally stilling as she shook in his grip.

Her long hair was a hot mess, stuck on her face and flowing over the edge of the armrest. Her eyes, once she managed to open them, were bright and dazed, full of wonder. Jihyun gently retracted his digit from inside her and wiped his glistening chin, smiling affectionately.  
“Rin, darling? Are you alright?” He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm. He needed her confirmation that she was fine, even though he was pretty sure of it.

It took Rin a while to understand that Jihyun had asked her a question. The tremors still shaking her body and her throbbing heat making her weak. Her voice was raspy and thick when she answered him.  
“I’m not sure… V, is it normal to feel like the world will never be the same again…?” Her unfiltered speech machine seemed to have rebooted faster than her controlled one. Too bad that Rin didn’t care. She’d never understood the appeal of sex as a concept, based on the information she had gathered from various sources. This experience shed a bright light on that. She felt like a previously dormant part of her was now alive and demanding atonement for getting neglected for so long.  
“Mmm… The world is in constant change, so… I guess?” He felt laughter bubbling up within him, which had become a common occurrence since he left Korea.

Slowly, listening to her body, Rin sat up. _Sex was miraculous!_ But as she glanced at Jihyun, she noted that he was in the same state as prior to her blowing him. A huge grin spread over her flushed face as she eyed him.  
“V, seems you’ve got something still pent up~? Want me to help you with that?” Pulling his hand that held hers, she stood from the sofa, coaxing him to stand too. As soon as Jihyun got to his feet, Rin pushed his chest so that he sat on the couch. Missing his kisses, the black beauty set her hand on his shoulder and straddled him. This way she was able to press herself to him and embrace him tightly.

* * *

_2018 ©MirjaH aka Mrs Smut Slut_


	7. The Perfect End Of The New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to add to the title - see for yourself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was commissioned by Thirst Mom.  
> The story is R-rated. Please refrain from reading and commenting if you are a minor.
> 
> The character V/Jihyun Kim belongs to Cheritz  
> The character Rin Alford belongs to Thirst Mom  
>   
> If you enjoy my work, please consider [supporting me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/M4M16CLK) or [commissioning me!](https://mirjahcreative.tumblr.com)

* * *

 

Jihyun almost got blinded by the smile on Rin’s face, still radiating heat from the afterglow. He willingly followed her lead and gasped with a small giggle bursting out, when she shoved him back. Her hot and moist figure flush against him made his passion rise even more, and he greedily wrapped his arms around her. Never had he devoured a woman with such fervor, and it shocked him inside. Her breasts chafing against his nipples made him groan, but when her soft thigh clad in black silk stocking brushed his fully erect cock, a deep moan escaped him. He felt her wet heat so close, but some rational part of his brain fought back. Still, it didn’t stop his hips from bucking to reach the honey that was so near.

His reactions spurred her on and she deepened the kiss holding on to him. The moment she felt his shaft chafing against her thigh, her libido switched into overdrive. Jihyun’s earlier ministrations had given Rin some idea of what actual penetration was about, but now her want and curiosity got the best of her. Her swinging on his lap guided his member to brush her flooding vulva almost by accident. She lifted her hips from the contact, only to find that his cock slid smoothly against her slit. His soft, firm head felt incredible on her clit and she couldn’t suppress the delighted hum leaving her. Rin began to grind on him, biting down on his lip to not be too noisy.  
“V… you feel… so good… You’re so hot… hhhnnngg…” The breathy praises surprised her. _Again with the uncensored blunders._

Jihyun was too excited to think straight. The soft, gorgeous woman in his arms was driving him wild - and he loved it. _To not walk on eggshells all the time, and to be able to express his desires. This was heaven._ Rin just kept agitating him further with her seductive movements and muttering how great _he_ made her feel. The final straw was her starting to glide over his ridiculously hard cock. Finding his last shred of reason had him asking her if she was sure.  
“You’re a virgin, this might hurt you… I don’t want you to hurt, Rin…” Jihyun was almost weeping from the bliss her slick heat gave him. His penis had a mind of its own and with the next move she made, it twitched to find her opening.

The woman was rolling her hips, guided by the ancient instincts he’d switched on. His words had her reeling just enough to assure him.  
“I want you. This, you, this is perfect… And don’t worry about cumming inside me… I’m… on the pill…” Just as she’d breathed out her response, his head pressed lightly to her welcoming softness.  
She was so wet that he had no resistance. Holding her tight Jihyun carefully lifted his ass off the seat. Rin on top allowed her to adjust the force and depth of the penetration, and he just fixed his position underneath her.  
“I’m clean of any STI’s, and I trust you are too. You set the pace, Rin. I want to make sure you feel good, so do what you like here.”  
She heeded his words and began pushing to him, timidly at first, just a bit scared of the possible pain. When it just felt good, she kept the pressure steady and continued kissing Jihyun. Between nipping his lips, she urged him on.  
“Please, don’t let go of me, you feel so good!”

Feeling her opening up to him, surrounding him with her scorching, tight wetness had Jihyun whimpering out loud. She was soft, so turned on and ready for him.  
Rin pressed down, so he was sheathed to the hilt in her. This full feeling, having his hot, hard rod stretching her gently, as she stayed still, was exhilarating.  
Only when she started to rise up again, did she hiss from the momentary stinging at her entrance.  
Jihyun felt her stiffen up and freeze in place, and he figured she had to be uncomfortable. He showered her face with kisses, maneuvering his hand between them. Finding her eager, swollen nub with his thumb, he circled it, experimenting to get the pressure and speed right for her. He craned his neck to reach her sensitive ear and suckled on her lobe.

His caresses distracted Rin from the brief pain, and as he teased her clitoris, she felt the pressing _need_ to move again. Lifting herself in time with Jihyun’s ministrations, she marveled in the unfamiliar itch that his member managed to ease. Lowering her hips a tad faster, she started to get the hang of this. The next lift was easier, the next one had her breath hitching up - and then all bets were off.  
He knew the exact moment when she relaxed and began relishing his hardness inside her. The squeeze he felt was making it hard for him to stay still, but he had to let her decide the pace.  
When Rin first pressed on him hard and fast, his eyes opened wide and he let out an alarmed, aroused moan. She’d found the angle she most enjoyed and she was gonna make the most of it.

Jihyun had no choice but to grab a hold of her full buttocks when Rin really began to ride him. She rolled her hips in a steady, brisk pace, that had him panting and begging for more. When the woman added a swirl of her hips, when he was at the deepest, the sensation took him completely by surprise. Her insides pumped him so firmly that Jihyun felt like he was ready to explode any moment. Struggling to make her keep up, so he wouldn’t finish first, he hastened the motions of his thumb on her clit and found her nipple with his lips.

Her response was instantaneous. Rin threw her head back at the increased clitoral stimulation, that changing his angle of entry just enough to make his slightly upwards curving head to hit all the right spots inside her. This high, that was ripping her from her roots, was unlike the previous one. Now she knew what to expect and was prepared for the whirlwind to take her higher and higher.  
Jihyun holding her tight grounded her so that she was free to just feel. His cock and hand pleasuring her to the fullest, his slender, strong body moving in sync with her, it all comprised to the tsunami of her climax that swept her to the stars, screaming his name from the top of her lungs.

The pressure in his scrotum was already unbearable and the hot coil in his pelvis screamed for release. As Jihyun felt on his aching length her first spasming, he let go. He lifted himself off the sofa to meet her every hip roll with his thrusts. Deeper, harder, until the spring in him snapped.  
He shuddered from the sheer force of his orgasm, silently shouting as his mouth was still latched on Rin’s breast. His seed spilled inside her, leaving his cock pulsating to fully empty itself.

Rin was spent, leaning her forehead against Jihyun’s shoulder. If he hadn’t held on to her as he did, she was sure to fall down. She had no more strength to keep herself upright, and he noticed that, as soon as he got back from his high. After carefully pulling out of her, he moved them to lay down on the couch. He reached for the thin blanket that was placed on the backrest of the sofa and pulled it over them. Whispering in her ear, he wondered grateful in his mind how they had ended up here.  
“Rin, darling, that was incredible, you are amazing… I just hope you don’t come to regret this later.” Pressing a lingering kiss on her hair, Jihyun shut his eyes, sighing deeply. _He didn’t want this to end, nor to just be carnal. He was really infatuated by her._  
“Oh come on, V! Don’t spoil this moment with worrying over nothing! I wanted this, I wanted you, and this was my call. And that’s final, I am the princess here, aren’t I?” She pretended to be offended and hardly kept her giggles in until she’d said her peace.

Nuzzling into his chest Rin continued, in a more serious tone, twirling his hair around her fingers.  
“I really don’t want to leave this… whatever this electrifying current between us is… to this. I hope you don’t regret this later, because I want to see what we can become, together.”  
Jihyun bent to look at Rin’s face, his eyes glistening with forming tears.  
“You have no idea how happy that makes me… I want nothing more than that.”  
He lifted her face by the chin and kissed her long and sweet.

The new beginning he was expecting from returning to Seoul turned out to be a more profound one than he had anticipated.

* * *

_2018 ©MirjaH aka Mrs Smut Slut_

* * *

If you enjoy my work, please consider [supporting me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/M4M16CLK) or [commissioning me!](https://mirjahcreative.tumblr.com)


End file.
